danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Shall We Dance? 2
Shall We Dance? 2 is a special story included in the DanMachi Volume 6 limited edition booklet. Summary Several days after the War Game, Hestia had Bell, Lili, Welf, and Mikoto dress in appropriate clothes, taking them with her to a party. When her Familia members asked why they had to attend, she revealed her desire to dance with Bell, not having the chance to last time because of Ais. Hermes spotted them and came over, wondering why the Hestia Familia was at the party. However, before Hestia could dance with Bell, a large number of merchants surrounded her, each intent on signing a contract with the Hestia Familia. Bell was worried about Hestia but couldn't do anything as the others completely ignored Hestia to go eat. Unable to help Hestia, Bell decided to go find Lili and the others, only to run into Asfi. Asfi explained that Hermes had been neglecting her, directing his gaze to Hermes who was busy talking with merchants. Bored with the party, she forced him to dance with her, leading him out onto the dance floor. She complained to him about Hermes as they danced, though she was thankful of Hermes for taking her out from the castle. Once the dance was over, she thanked him for his time, then returned to Hermes. After the dance, Welf called out to Bell, wondering if he wanted to leave the party together and drink some ale at a bar. Bell appreciated his offer but didn't want to leave the others. As they talked, they noticed Mikoto surrounded by multiple men who all wanted to dance with her. Both men could tell that Mikoto was starting to panic, causing Bell to go and help her. She spotted him and made up an excuse that she had planned to dance with him, leaving the men to head to the dance floor. However, Mikoto was apparently still agitated, accidentally hitting Bell multiple times while dancing, eventually elbowing him and knocking him out. Bell regained consciousness a while later. After being apologized to multiple times by Mikoto, he left to search for Lili, spotting her leaning against a wall. When he asked if she wasn't going to dance, Lili answered that. Bell offered to dance with her but she pointed out that it would be impossible with their height difference, though she still wanted him to ask her to dance. As they stood their holding hands, the host announced that the party was over. Bell became concerned about Hestia and explained the situation to Hermes who told him to leave it to him. As the party ended, Hestia was depressed that she wasn't able to dance with Bell. To her surprise, Bell led her out to the garden, then motioned for her to look up at the roof of the building. She spotted Hermes, Asfi, Lili, Welf and Mikoto standing there, each with a different instrument. While they performed, he asked Hestia to dance with him, and she happily accepted his request. Characters *Hestia *Bell Cranel *Liliruca Arde *Welf Crozzo *Yamato Mikoto *Hermes *Asfi Al Andromeda Navigation